


Britský chov

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - Crossover challenge [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinner, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter opět připravil večeři...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Britský chov

„Agente Crawforde, přeji vám dobrou chuť."

„A co to jím? Víte, že jsem naprostý barbar, co se týče gastronomie. Poznám jen, že to chutná výborně."

„Věřte mi, že tohle jídlo už víckrát nezkusíte. Ale nejsem si jistý, jestli by vám původ masa nezkazil chuť k jídlu."

„Zkuste to."

„Vydra a ježek. Britský chov."

„Počkat. Tohle jako je směs masa z vydry a ježka."

„Ano."

„Z Británie."

„Ano."

„Britové vyváží ježky a vydry. Do kuchyně."

„Tak bych to úplně netvrdil. Byla to jedinečná a ojedinělá nabídka, musel jsem jí využít, dokud jsem mohl. Druhá šance by nebyla."

„To je neuvěřitelné. Tohle by mi doopravdy nikdo nevěřil."

„Je to ojedinělé. Ale ta vydra s ježkem vypadali příliš chutně. Původně jsem je chtěl servírovat samostatně, ale ti dva prostě patřili k sobě. Nemohl jsem je rozdělit."

„To zní skoro poeticky. Nebo rovnou romanticky?"

„Pro nás dva určitě ano. Naše večeře by asi měla poněkud jiný názor."


End file.
